marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lewis Phillips (Earth-93060)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = James Anthony Phillips (father); Sarah Jane Harker-Phillips (mother) | Universe = Earth-93060 | BaseOfOperations = San Francisco, California | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = Freex #8 | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; Runaway | Education = Some high school | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerard Jones; Ben Herrera | First = Freex Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Born to a black father and a white mother, Lewis often found himself in the middle of conflicts, first between his parents, and later between his black and white friends. Trying to keep his parents, and later his groups of friends, together, he found himself constantly failing. Eventually discovering sports as a way to appeal to everyone in his school, he became a star football player. During one game, he suffered a blow on the head, a blow that caused him to lose his form and first manifest his power. Terrified, his friends tried to distance themselves from him, and the stress of his public outing resulted in his parents finally divorcing. Overwhelmed with guilt at what he felt he'd caused, Lewis ran away from home, finding himself on the streets of San Francisco, completely alone.Freex #8 He eventually was recruited by Plug to join the group of runaway teens that would become known as the Freex. Gaining leadership through his charm and becoming close friends with Boomboy (who, due to being locked in a basement for most of his life with only the book "Huckleberry Finn" to keep him company would constantly refer to Lewis as "Huck"), and gaining a romantic interest in SweetfaceFreex #1, he eventually came into conflict with Plug (who wanted to lead the group and had romantic feelings for Sweetface), briefly causing the team to leave him. The despair over being abandoned again caused the Lost Angel to attempt to corrupt him and convince him to commit suicide. When his friends came to his rescue and rallied around him, the Angel's control was broken and Lewis fought his way to freedom.Freex #8. | Powers = *'Malleable Body:' Lewis can reform his body into any conceivable shape he can think of. He can adopt a variety of monstrous forms, extend tentacles, and change his consistency to a virtually liquid form. Initially he could only become an amorphous mass, but slowly gained greater control over his transformations. He can not change his color or look like other, at least at his last known skill level(when he was 16). It's unknown if he gains mass while shape-shifting, he could just be adjusting his volume. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/anythinguv.htm }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stretching Category:Ultra